


Fallen Angel (You're Home Again, I'm Glad you Kept the Key)

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [21]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Feels, M/M, Running Away, family troubles, running from your problems, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Running seemed like the only solution, but in the end it wasn't the right one.





	

Frankie had found one of Francine's coats draped across the back of the coach, with a sigh he went to go and put it away. He knew he really needed to stop picking up after her, she was sixteen after all but he couldn't help it. As he picked it up he couldn't help but notice something seemed a little off, first was a lingering scent that clung to the corduroy. Upon closer inspection he noticed there was also something in her pocket, normally Frankie wouldn't just go and rifle through Francine's pockets... But he did and what he found he did not like. There was a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

 

"Frankie what are you doing?" Bob asked.

 

"I just found these in Francine's pocket," Frankie held up the pack.

 

"Where could she have gotten those?" Bob frowned.

 

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Frankie sighed.

 

"It's probably that guy she's dating," Bob shook his head, "I’ve never liked him-"

 

"What do we do?" Frankie looked at his partner with concern.

 

"The only thing that we can do," Bob replied, "we need to talk to her."

 

Frankie couldn't help but be concerned with the direction Francine seemed to be headed in. He had already found himself struggling with the concept that she was growing up, but her recent behaviour was making it even more difficult.

 

And sure being an teenager was hard, Frankie understood what that was like but this did not seem like ordinary teenage rebellion.   
  
It had started a couple of weeks ago when they had gotten a call from Francine's band director informing them that she had not been going to class. When he and Bob later asked Francine about it she simply said that she had quit.   
  
Up until that point Frankie had thought that Francine loved playing the flute so her announcing that she had quit it had been a bit of a shock.

 

Mostly it was shocking that she hasn't discussed it with them first. Francine had always been very open with both of her fathers from a young age. They didn't press her too much in hopes that she would tell them why but Francine seemed alright with completely avoiding the subject.

 

It had really all started back when Francine had started dating a boy in her year at school. Despite he fiasco that had been her date with Simon, Bob and Frankie had seen her handling of that situation as proof that she was old enough and mature enough to make those sorts of decisions. From the moment they had been introduced to the boy, Frankie had regretted that decision. When they first met him, Frankie ruled there was little to like about Gareth, he could not see what Francine did like about him. They knew that they had been dating for weeks before they actually met Gareth which was concerning enough and Francine seemed to always try and find a way to keep them from ever meeting.

 

Gareth was the typical brooding teenager type, far to into his leather jackets and the so-called "emo" aesthetic for Frankie's liking. It hadn't taken long before Francine's style had leaned more towards that direction as well.   
  


He was all for his daughter expressing herself, but the liner around her eyes was thick and in his opinion obstructed rather than enhanced the warmth in her big, brown eyes. Not to mention the slightly strangled noises Bob had been making when he saw the slowly rising hemlines of Francine's skirts. Bob had tried on numerous occasions to get her to change before she left before school but rarely was he successful.

 

Now it seemed that their daughter was pulling further and further away from them. The cigarettes were really the final straw.    
  
It wasn't until about a week later that both Bob and Frankie were home for dinner. Between Frankie's music and Bob's teaching, it was harder to get time together as a family.    
  
"I'm going out tonight after dinner," Francine declared.   
  
"I don't think so," Bob spoke firmly.   
  


"I have plans," said Francine.    
  
"And I don't care," Bob retorted, "Now sit. It's been awhile since all three of us had dinner together."   
  
Francine huffed a frustrated breath and plopped down at the table, her arm crossed sullenly.

 

"Francine, there are some things we would like to talk to you about," Frankie began.   
  
"Such as?" Francine raised her brow.   
  
"These," Bob placed the half empty cigarette pack on the table.   
  
Francine's eyes went wide and her face began to flush red, "You've been going through my things?"   
  


"That is not the point, Francine," Frankie said, "Since when has this been going on?"   
  
"It's my life," Francine insisted, rolling her eyes.

 

"Francine-"   
  
"You had no right to do that!" Francine added.   
  
"You're sixteen, you aren't even old enough to buy these so where did you get them?" Bob asked.

 

Francine just shrugged, an insolent expression on her face.    
  
"Francine," sighed Bob, "we're just trying to figure out what's going on with you."

 

"Nothing."   
  
"This behavior isn't nothing," Frankie spoke up, "smoking cigarettes, dropping band-"   
  
"I quit band because I didn't feel like playing flute anymore," Francine sighed.

 

"Which is fine," Bob assured her, "We just wish you had talked to us about it first."   
  
"It's my life, I don't need your permission."

 

"When you're living in our house you do," Bob replied, "you aren't eighteen, you aren't legally an adult-"

 

"Come on," Francine huffed, "That is the most bullshit, cliche thing I have ever heard."   
  
"Watch your language, young lady," said Frankie.

 

"Watch my language?" Francine scoffed, "is that really the best you can do?"   
  
It became obvious that she was testing the waters, seeing just how far she could push them before they snapped. 

 

"I'm done with this," Francine stood up, "I'm done with both of you."   
  
"Francine," Bob warned, "Sit back down."   
  
"I'm going to Gareth's," said Francine, stomping out of the kitchen.    
  
"Come back here right now, young lady," Frankie commanded.

 

He was answered only by the slamming of the front door.

 

Frankie took the moment to breath before going to the door, he flung it open to see Francine was already gone.

 

\----------

  
  
  
  
  
  


"She's been gone since last night," Frankie furrowed his brow in thought, "Bobby it's been nearly twenty four hours... I figured she would have come home by now."

 

"I know," Bob sighed, "do you think we she start calling just to check in? She can't have gone too far."

 

Frankie nodded, "I just want to make sure she's alright."

 

Bob had already pulled out his phone and was scrolling through his contacts for anyone who may have a clue as to Francine's whereabouts. Frankie was doing the same and had already called someone and was letting it ring.

 

"Hello, Mary?"

 

Bob hesitated over Tommy's number while he watched Frankie converse with Francine's mother.

 

"Is Francine with you?" Frankie began, "well now I wouldn't be asking that if she were... For Chrissake Mary our daughter is missing, you could at least be a little bit helpful!"

 

Bob couldn't help but flinch as Frankie raised his voice, it wasn't often that he ever did that. Bob turned his attention away from Frankie and tapped Tommy's number certain he was about to get chewed apart as well.

 

"What's up Genius?" Tommy answered, "you don't usually call me up."

 

"Did Francine spend the night with you?" Bob asked branching himself for what was to come.

 

"No," Tommy replied, and if Bob didn't know any better he sounded concerned. "She's not at home?"

 

"She got angry and took off last night," Bob explained.

 

"And you let her?" Bob moved the phone away from his ear as Tommy began to shout, "are you fucking stupid or something?"

 

"Tommy..." Bob sighed.

 

"I don't want to hear it, you'd better find my Passerotta or I will kill you and I don't make that threat idly-"

 

"Tommy!" Bob snapped, "I get it, okay, you're worried. Well guess what, so am I because she is my fucking daughter!”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line and although Tommy didn't apologize it was obvious that he was contrite. Bob let out a sigh. 

 

“Do you have any idea where Francine might be?" He asked as he glanced over at Frankie who was no longer on the phone but looking distraught, "Do you think she might be with Nicky?" 

 

"No can do, Nick's got a gig in Atlantic City," Tommy replied, "but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

 

"Thanks Tommy," Bob replied as he hung up the phone.

 

\----------

 

"We'll do whatever we can, sir," the policewoman said, her voice made nasally by the phone connection.    
  
Frankie rubbed his at his eyes, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, "Alright. Thank you."   
  
He hung up and turned to the three sitting at the kitchen table. Bob was sitting with his elbows propped on the table and his head in his hands, Tommy across from him nursing a glass scotch, and Nick between them with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.    
  


"I wish she'd just come home," Frankie sighed.   
  
"I still can't believe you let her out like that," Tommy muttered.   
  
"There wasn't exactly a lot we could do, she just stormed out of here," Frankie replied, "I thought she'd come back."

 

"Enough," rumbled Nick, his eyes still closed, "We've had that discussion backwards and forwards for the last two days. It hasn't helped before and it won't help now."   
  
"Right," Frankie sighed. He rested a comforting hand on the back of Bob's head, gently stroking his husband's hair.

 

Tommy huffed, "Well is there anyone else you can call?"   
  
"We've already called her classmates," Bob groaned.

 

"We even called Gareth," added Frankie, his distaste obvious, "and he hasn't seen her either."   
  
"That's not necessarily a bad thing, I don't like that kid," grumbled Bob.    
  
"But at least we'd know where she was," Frankie said.    
  
"She's been...unhappy lately," Nick said suddenly, his voice soft, "We've talked about it during voice lessons."   
  
“Nicky, you knew?” Frankie looked hurt.

 

Nick frowned, “Francine confided in me, it wasn’t my place to rat on her, she trusts me.”

 

“I’m her father,” Frankie was trying his best not to raise his voice, “and now she’s run away, so forgive me if I’m a little angry.”

 

“I don’t know where she is,” Nick replied, “and if I did I would tell you and you know that.”

 

Frankie sighed, he knew this to be true but his concern for Francine was overwhelming. 

 

"Does Francine have any friends outside of Belleville?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Outside of Belleville?" Frankie raised his brow.

 

Tommy shrugged. "It's been a couple days, she could have gotten on a train."   
  
"There were some people Francine met back when she did art camp as a kid," Bob mused, "I think she's still in touch with a few of the other girls. I'll need to do some digging in the back of our closet to find the paperwork with the contact info."   
  
"Alright, yeah," Frankie said, "It's getting late. We can do that first thing tomorrow."

 

\-----------

 

Bob and Frankie woke later than they had originally planned the following day, drawn into a longer sleep by their worry and the alcohol they had shared with Nick and Tommy the night before. After a quick breakfast, they set to work. The little booklet with all the contact information from Francine's camp days ended up being in the bottom of a box in the back of the closet. When they found it, Frankie pressed a kiss to Bob's lips.    
  
"Have I told you how much I love you for saving everything from Francine's childhood?" Frankie murmured.    
  
Bob grinned. It was tired, but a grin none other less, "I'll remind you of this moment the next time you complain about that exact thing."

 

So they started with the list and started working their way through calling number after number.

 

Finally, as dusk was approaching, they stumbled across the number of Rayna Pritchard, whose daughter Alison had been in the same group as Francine during camp. The voice that answered the phone was far too young to be Rayna.    
  
"Alison, is that you?" Frankie asked.    
  
"Um, yes? Who is this?" the teenager answered warily.    
  
"Ah, this is Frankie Gaudio-Castelluccio," Bob rushed, "I don't know if you remember, but my daughter Francine went to art camp with you several years ago."   
  
"Oh!" Alison said, recognition in her voice, "Mr. Frankie! Did you want to talk to Francine?"   
  
Frankie put the phone on speaker and waved Bob over. Bob said his goodbyes to the person he was talking to and came closer.    
  
"Is she there?" Frankie asked, slightly breathless, "She's been missing for two days, we've been worried sick."   
  
"She's in the bathroom right now," Alison said, "I didn't know...she said you knew she was here."   
  
Frankie slumped against Bob, his eyes closed in relief.    
  
"Alison, it's Francine's other dad," Bob said, "We're coming to get her, okay?"   
  
"Sure Mr. Bob," Alison said, "but...oh Francine! It's your dads. Do you--"   
  
The girl was cut off as the line suddenly went dead. Bob and Frankie exchanged glances.    
  
"Come on," Bob said, "Let's go get Francine."   
  
\----------   
  
"Hey!" Alison protested as Francine grabbed the phone from her hand and hung up, "I was just talking to your dads."

 

“I can’t believe you,” Francine scoffed, “why the hell would you do something like that?”

 

Alison sighed, “Franci, you lied to me! You said your dads knew that you were here, you never said you were running away.”   
  
“So?” Francine folded her arms across her chest, “I just needed to get away for awhile, they’re really getting on my nerves.”

 

“They’re coming to pick you up,” Alison replied sheepishly.

 

“What?” Francine exclaimed her anger and frustration reignited, “That’s it I’m out of here!”

 

“Franci, wait don’t go!” Alison followed her, “Please!”

 

“You’re betrayed me!” Francine shouted back, “I don’t ever want to speak to you again-”   
  
“Where will you go?” Alison pleaded, “It's getting colder out there-"

 

“So what,” Francine shrugged as she grabbed her coat, “anywhere is better than here.”

 

“Francine no!” Alison continued to try in vain as Francine picked up her bag and walked out slamming the door behind her.

 

\----------

 

Francine had no idea how long she'd been wandering and she had long since forgotten where she was. She remembered it being late afternoon when she left Alison's place and her phone had since died. It also didn't help that she was cold, and her feet ached from walking however far she'd gone. She continued to press on keeping her eyes forward and trying to ignore everything around her. Maybe if she pretended everyone else didn't exist they wouldn't see her either.

 

Nighttime in New York City wasn't particularly dark, even in whatever area she was in, but Francine had heard stories on the news and the warnings her father's had given her about wandering the city at night were the same ones that every Jersey parent told their wanderlusting teenagers. She couldn't remember whether it was better to make yourself as large and imposing as possible or as small and unnoticeable as possible, but a chill was beginning to swirl through the air and Francine couldn't help but tuck her arms tightly around herself as she shivered. The loud bang of an old car backfiring a few streets down caused her to jump and let out a small squeak. Her shivering was only half from the cold as she passed another alley. Was that someone in the shadows? She hurried on.

 

Every once in awhile she would glance up in search of some sort of landmark, but even the signs on subways did nothing to clue her in. She wished she'd actually thought enough to have some money to take the subway or a bus. All she wanted now was to go home.   
  
Francine turned the corner and continued to walk down the street and shoved her freezing fingers under her arms again hoping they would get a little warmer. As she walked she wasn't sure but it sounded like there were footsteps behind her. Not stopping, she surreptitiously glanced to see some figure in the distance headed in the same direction. She tried to be reasonable and calm, they might be on their way home, or out to a bar with friends... But the underlying panic was still there as she picked up the pace ever so slightly, ready to break into a run if she needed to.

 

"Francine?"   
  
She startled at both the familiar voice and the sound of her name, stopping abruptly and turning on her heel to face her follower. Bob's face was pale with worry, his eyes wide.    
  
"Papa."   
  
Francine rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, gripping the back of his jacket hard. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the fabrics under her cheek get hot and damp. Bob was hushing her soothingly, hugging her to him so hard that it almost hurt, but Francine didn't care.

 

"Papa I'm sorry," Francine sniffles barely breaking away from him in the process.    
  
"It's okay," Bob replied, his voice was soft and reassuring. Not upset and angry as she had thought it might be. "Thank god you're alright."   
  
Francine brushed the tears from her eyes and look around, "Isn't Daddy with you?"

 

"I'll call him," Bob promised, "your friend gave us a couple of ideas of where you might be."   
  
Francine was now glad that Alison had spoken with her dads, "Where are we?" she asked.   
  
"Brooklyn," replied Bob, "Grandma and grandpa's place is a few block away, we'll go there."

 

Francine couldn't believe it, she'd been to her grandparents house many times and yet she had managed to get lost only a few short blocks away. She felt her cheeks get warm with embarrassment.

 

Bob didn't seem to notice, holding her close to his side as they began to walk, fishing out his phone with his other hand. Francine sniffled and listened vaguely to him calling Frankie, followed by Samantha, and finally his parents.

 

By the time he finished calling they were less than two blocks from his parents house.   
  
"You know Tommy threatened to kill me if I didn't find you," Bob said in attempt make her smile, he was pleased to see it worked. He didn't mention his own response to Tommy. They hadn't had a swear jar in years and he didn't really want to be the cause of a new one.    
  


Francine began to relax as they came upon the the building where her grandparents lived. It wasn't home but at least it was familiar, she could easily recognize the awkwardly angled staircase that had a strange twist to it, and with the lights could make out the light blue of the door.

  
The door flew open before they could reach it, framing a fuming Samantha. Bob knew that she wasn't actually angry, but her fear had always manifested in anger even as a child.

 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Samantha spoke as she met them halfway on the stairs, "You know what kind of place the city can be at night-"   
  
"Sam-" Bob spoke calmly, especially when he noticed the look of shock on Francine's face. She had never seen her aunt like this before.   
  
"God knows what could have happened to you!" Samantha continued as they walked up the stairs into the front hall.

 

"Samantha," snapped Bob.    
  
Francine had started trembling again and he carefully removed her backpack--he couldn't even remember her grabbing it when she'd left, but it had been a bit of a blur that night--stuffed with the various items kids put together when they attempted to run away, and placing it to the side before drawing her close again.

 

"What?" Samantha paused momentarily and saw the look on Francine's face. The look on her face softened, "Oh god I'm an idiot, this is why I work with animals not people."

 

It was then his parents who swooped in on the young girl, it was easy to see just how overwhelmed Francine was, he only hoped Frankie would get there soon.

 

There were three frantic Gaudios, all talking over each other, rambling about how worried they were and offering comfort in the form of warm beverages. Bob greatly resisted adding his voice to the fray, knowing that whatever he did, he would never be able to get them to stop. Finally, the front door swung open again.    
  
"Where is she?"   
  
Almost instantly, Francine unwound herself from Bob's embrace and flung herself at Frankie.

 

Frankie had been caught slightly off guard by Francine but it didn't take him long to recover from the initial shock. "Francine," Frankie sighed.   
  
"I’m so sorry Daddy, I'll never do this again," Francine spoke solemnly, her voice getting choked up as her tears started once again.

  
"I'm glad to hear it," Frankie smiled, " I don't ever want to lose you again."   
  
Francine exhaled, all of a sudden she felt exhausted. She also felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders in the form of the anger she no longer felt. But there was still something bothering her. Outside of her Aunt Sam no one seemed particularly angry, which on the one hand was a relief. But Francine couldn't help but be concerned with the idea that this might not be how they were all actually feeling.

 

Leaving Bob to deal with his family, Frankie led Francine to the guest bedroom. She seemed like she was about to collapse. He could tell by her eyes that she had been crying on and off for quite some time, even if she hadn't noticed it herself.

 

Francine sat herself on the edge of the bed, "Daddy?" she spoke up.   
  
Frankie walked over to her, "Yes?"   
  
Francine looked as if she was about to speak but then she paused and shook her head, "It's going to sound stupid."

 

"Go ahead, sweetheart," urged Frankie, tucking a lock of Francine's hair behind her ear.

 

Francine bit at her lower lip, "Daddy, do you love me?" Her face went red the moment the words left her mouth, especially when she saw the look on father's face.   
  
Frankie was at first confused but then he smiled, "Of course I love you."   
  
Francine sighed again, "But Daddy, do you like me?"    
  
"Do I like you?" Frankie raised his brow, "are you crazy, yes I like you," he put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I like you more than the stars and sun and everything all thrown together."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Francine," Frankie cut her off before she could say anything else, "nothing that you've done or can do will ever change that, I'll always love you."

 

A small smile spread across Francine's face as she lay her head on her father's shoulder. A yawn soon overcame her.   
  
"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Frankie decided, "come on." 

 

He helped ease her out of her coat and then pulled back the covers on the bed.   
  
"Daddy, I'm not seven anymore," Francine replied but her protests were weak.   
  
"I know that, but you look like you are about ready to pass out on the floor," Frankie smiled.

  
"Can you sing to me?" asked Francine in a small voice.    
  
"Of course. Move over."   
  
Francine shifted to the middle of the bed and allowed Frankie to lie down beside her.    
  
It was a little over an hour later when Bob made his way to the guest room to check on them. What he saw made a grin break out on his face. Francine was curled up in the fetal position in the center of the bed, her head resting on Frankie's chest. Frankie was sprawled on his back, like usual, on top of the blanket, one arm around Francine and the other thrown above his head, fast asleep. Part of him wanted to take a picture, but another urge overcame that one.    
  
Careful not to disturb either of them, Bob climbed in on Francine's other side.

 

\-----------

 

They'd put it off for a couple of days, but it was time for them to stop ignoring the rather large elephant in the room. The shock was that it had been Francine to break the ice.   
  
"Dad, Papa can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

Bob muted the television and exchanged a glance with Frankie. They both knew what this was about and they both hadn't wanted to broach the topic and risk Francine running off again.

 

"I uhh..." Francine sat herself down in the empty arm chair, "I'm really sorry for running off like that," she began.    
  
She paused and inhaled deeply, "And I really think that we need to talk."

 

The two men exchanged another meaningful glance and Bob turned the TV off completely so that they could both give Francine their full attention.    
  
"Well there are a couple of things," Francine began, "and the first is Gareth," she could see the look on her Papa's face, he's never liked him. "It's over, actually it's been over for quite awhile."

 

Bob let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank god."   
  
"Shush," Frankie admonished.

 

Francine smiled slightly, "Yeah, he's kind of an idiot," she admitted.

 

Frankie couldn't help but laugh when Francine said that.

  
"But that's not everything I wanted to say," continued Francine, "I know that things at school haven't been great," she bit her lip.    
  
"You're very close to having to repeat this year if you don't bring your grades up," Bob filled in.

  
"I know that," Francine wrung her hands, "I want to fix it, I really do, I just don't know what to do."

  
"That's what the principal called us in to talk about," Frankie told her, "Your teachers are willing to give you another chance to take your exams for last semester over again."

  
"Really?" Francine slowly looked up at them.

 

"That doesn't mean you can stop doing your work this semester," cautioned Bob, "It's nearly midterms, so you'll have those to study for as well."   
  
"It's not going to be easy," Frankie picked up.

 

"I know that," Francine sighed, "I want to get into a good school, I'm thinking of studying music."   
  
This was a pleasant surprise, both of them were glad to hear Francine talking about college.

 

"Have you thought of where you might want to go?" Frankie asked, "You'll have to start applying in the fall."   
  
"I've been talking to Robby," responded Francine.

 

"Well that's never a good sign," Bob smiled.   
  
"Papa," Francine sighed, "anyway I would like to check out Boston University, apparently they have a really good music school."

 

"Robby's been enjoying himself," Frankie confirmed.    
  
"Are you looking anywhere else?" Bob asked. He hoped that Francine might consider his and Frankie's alma mater as well.

 

"If you are thinking about having me go to Rutgers my answer is no," Francine started, "I'm not living at home."

 

"There's nothing wrong with living at home for college," Bob started.    
  
"No," Francine cut in insistently, "no way."   
  
"You are making this sound like such an awful thing."   
  
"I want to have a real college experience," Francine insisted.

 

"A college experience isn't more or less real depending on where you live," sighed Bob.    
  
"Papa." Francine knew that she was getting close to whining like a toddler, but she didn't care.    
  
"Alright, alright," laugh Frankie, lifting his hands in a placating gesture, "It'll be good for her to get out, Bobby. Plus, my brother is there. They'll be able to make trips home together because he has a car and Francine doesn't."   
  
"Fine," agreed Bob, "but don't blame me when you start thinking about all the nonsense you did in college."   
  
"I am resolutely not thinking about that," Frankie informed him tartly, "Thank you very much."

 

"What?" Francine raised her brow, now she was curious as to what it was that her dads were talking about.   
  
Frankie gave Bobby a look, "It's nothing."

 

"Nothing," repeated Bob with emphasis. He didn't want to give her any bad ideas.

 

"You can't leave me hanging like this." Francine pouted.   
  
Frankie wasn't going to fall for that, oh no, he couldn't.

 

"Before we start thinking about colleges, you need to pass your exam retakes," Frankie said, switching the topic abruptly and purposefully.

 

Francine sighed, "Okay."   
  
"If you need help studying we are here for you," Bob interjected, "we want to see you succeed."

 

"You'll need to go see the principal before school tomorrow to sign an agreement that he and the teachers have drawn up," Frankie explained, "so we'll drive you in the morning."

 

That made Francine stiffen slightly, but if she wanted to go to Boston she didn't exactly have a choice.

 

"Okay," Francine said again, nodding resolutely.    
  
There was a moment of silence before Bob spoke up.    
  
"You know," he said, "The Hallmark channel is doing a marathon of those cheesy rom coms we like."   
  
"I can't believe you watch that stuff," groaned Frankie.    
  
"It's romantic!"   
  
"It's inane!"   
  
Francine smiled and went to settle herself on the couch between her dads, allowing their bickering to wash over her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Francine is 16


End file.
